Talk:Sacrifice/@comment-96.247.79.122-20150128205650/@comment-96.247.79.122-20150129061132
Aaaaand now that I've just said a lot about how our theories will have no root as it's too early to tell, allow me to throw my two cents in. In the Yellow trailer, it ends with Ruby by the moon and Yang by the sun. "The moon will sadly watch the roses die." My theory? The moon might be Ruby's mother, and the sun Yang's mother. Don't know what this means about the roses dying, but it's a little something. "Truth will rise Revealed by mirrored eyes" "Show them gods and deities Blind and keep the people on their knees" "All your faith in ancient ways Leaves you trapped inside a maze" I have no idea how to figure these lyrics. At all. They would depend on who the song was about. It may be about more than one person, switching from POV to POV, but I'm lazy and don't feel like analysing that deeply. It's probably about just one person. "Close your eyes now time for dreams Death is never what it seems" Hmm... Is the person this is about dying? It surely sounds like it. It would also make sense with the other lyrics talking defiantly (and slightly about how this person won't be "your" sacrifice and that "you" can't have their life. So yeah, about a 77% chance of this being about someone dying because someone else killed them, and this song being their last thoughts? "Falls from grace are never innocent" "You can't have my life I'm not your sacrifice You can try, but I'm free And you won't conquer me I won't crawl, most of all I won't fall for you" "Did the things you thought you should All the things they said were good" Now, this sounds like it's about someone who joined with bad people (and became big in there, but not the highest on the rung) with the thought that they had a right cause. Then they realise the bad in it and try to escape it, specifically one person. (Or at least they're upset with how they're treated.) This sounds a lot like Blake, doesn't it? But I don't think it's like that. Look at this verse: "Take the lives of those you need, Sow the death then reap the seed" Whoa! What? Blake never killed anyone... Did she? And if she did, she wouldn't have killed people she needed just for the results of it. Also, Blake didn't "fall from grace"---she was born into a group of peace-promoting protestors (try saying that three times fast.) that turned cruel. No, this sounds more like Cinder, Roman, Emerald, Mercury, those people. But which of them? Process of elimination, my friends! Let's start with Emerald. "You can't have my life I'm not your sacrifice You can try, but I'm free And you won't conquer me." This would imply that she is against Cinder. Emerald is shown to be the most devoted to Cinder... But who says this might not change somehow? She might even be against Mercury, what with the lyric "I won't fall for you." The other lyrics could loosely also apply to the what-if-Emerald-rebels theory. But it's hard to tell right now how well they would tie in. Altogether, the role that Emerald plays is a very minor one in comparison to the other baddies. I doubt this would be about her, but it's not impossible. Mercury's possibilities with this song is approximately the same as Emerald's, assuming some hidden backstory won't happen with either of them. However, where it's a maybe that Emerald could rebel, I see it as slightly less of a possibility that Mercury would. Why? Emerald's loyalty is shown to be complete, without anything going for her. She seems to believe in the cause and respects Cinder the most. Mercury, on the other hand, is more lenient with the rules. Characters like that don't suddenly decide to go against the cause, but Emerald's character seems more like she could realise the wrong in her actions. (They all know they're bad, obviously, but still.) In short: Mercury has less chance, in my opinion, of being the subject of this song than Emerald. However, they both have an extremely low chance anyway. Now onto more interesting characters. Cinder. "Even with the lives you stole, Still no closer to your Goal" Remember that list of people she mentioned in season 2 and episode, ah, five, if I'm not mistaken? This could very easily be it... However, this lyric seems to imply that this is in the future, and that her list did her nothing. (More for the future stuff. If you couldn't tell already, I'm really for it.) Also... Would that mean that she'd kill Pyrrha? But there's another possibility for this lyric. Cinder may be talking about, not the deaths of other people, but the people she used. Perhaps the White Fang. Even though she took them and used them, they still did nothing to further her goal. Maybe it could mean Emerald and Mercury. (Again, this all sounds like future stuff.) "Born an angel, heaven sent Falls from grace are never elegant" This sounds like backstory. Cinder could have been a good person before she turned. However, all of these lyrics are so obviously alluding to the past and the future, never the present. There's practically no way to tell what the future of RWBY may hold, and what with where we're at in the story, trying to get an idea of what people's backstories could be is pretty much impossible. This could really be anyone---even Ruby, if something happens with her in later episodes. But I'm not so convinced it's Cinder. Why? Because Cinder doesn't seem to have a higher-up. Sure, a higher-up could be revealed, but for right now I really can't see one. And lyrics such as: "You can't have my life I'm not your sacrifice You can try, but I'm free And you won't conquer me I won't crawl, most of all I won't fall for you" Connote at least that she would have some higher-up controlling her, planning to sacrifice her maybe in later episodes. Is this plausible? Yeah, sure. But it's impossible to tell. And Cinder seems all for the cause to the point where I doubt she'd turn good. Maybe she'd die (if the whole higher-up thing is true), but she seems to know exactly what's planned and seems to be passionate about it. I'm not sure she would even fret as much if the guy above her told her that she'd have to die, so long as he convinced her that it was for their goal. Cinder may be out for herself entirely, but if she were out for herself she would be the one truly behind it all, thus eliminating this person "sacrificing" her. Really, I don't think it makes a lot of sense for this song to be about her at all. These lyrics don't seem to fit her, unless I'm missing something. Honestly, to me this has less chance of being about her than it being about Emerald. Now for our last one: Torchwick. Let's see... Would Torchwick kill "needed" people to reap the seed? Probably. Would he be angry and defiant if Cinder decided to sacrifice him for her plans to continue? Definitely. Would he not want to "fall for" the person (Cinder) who is killing him? Yup. This may sound strange, but I think it makes sense. Roman wants to live. He's ultimately all for himself, like Cinder. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to turn good---at least for, like, three seconds before Cinder kills him---than any of the other ones? I think this song takes place in the future, when Cinder's list of people/the White Fang/other has not brought her any closer to her goal. This is so far in the story that we're already way further than halfway through and a bunch of crap has happened and at some point Torchwick wants out. Cinder decides to kill him even though he was a useful henchman, thus "sacrificing" him. He lives his last moments in anger. Now, I know there are so many other possibilities. It could easily be Penny, Neo, Adam, even Sun if there comes a surprising plot twist. But we are so in the dark about all those characters and more. This is the most plausible in my opinion based upon what we have. The. Frickin. End. God that took forever.